Life In The Big Apple
by Sing.Dance.Act.Love.Glee
Summary: Life was left hanging in the balance for Rachel at the end of season 3.. Will her one true love come to his senses and return to her or will she forever be alone? Will she like her friends surprise to cheer her up? Follow Rachel and her friends in New York as they being a new life in the Big Apple. But can she live without Finn? Characters: Finn, Rachel, Santana, Kurt and Blaine!
1. Chapter 1

**My new fanfiction! This is an idea I have had for a while but a friend recently convinced me to make it a reality. I love the idea of NY roommates so much I just couldn't resist. This continues on from the end of season 3 and may include some spoilers. I have many idea's for this fanfiction so please believe in me. The only thing is that I dont have a proper typing program on my computer yet and so the one I am using does not have spell check. Therefore I am very sorry for the spelling mistakes. **

**Note: I own nothing. All amazing characters and story idea's belong to Glee:Fox and Ryan Murphy. **

Rachel sat alone... mesmerized by the ruffled sheets in front of her. Those sheets and the four walls surrounding her were all she had seen in days. Besides the odd trip to an orientation class or the cafateria Rachel hadn't left her new dorm.

She had never felt so alone. Even her new roommate had changed rooms after a few days because she claimed she couldn't handle Rachel's excessive crying. She hadn't even spoken to anyone from Ohio despite her phones constant buzzing. She would just watch the names flash up on the display of her pink phone. It had become quiet a game actually, guessing who's name and face would appear next. It was something she used to try and distract herself from her gloom but when she saw Finn's face and name come up tears would freely flow down her cheeks.

That was exactly what was happening now. His handsome young face flashed up on the screen of the phone that she held delicately in her hands and she dropped it to the floor as she clutched with dear life to her star spangled bed spread. Before she could pour her heart out onto the blanket she heard a rather loud knock on her door. She contemplated not answering and just remain on the bed to wallow in her own pity but a fearce voice startled her to the door.

"Rachel Barbra Berry, get your scrawnly little butt to this door before I go all Lima Heights on it"

That voice was unmistakeable and a small smile formed on her lips as she stood up from the bed to compose herself. She hadn't smiled in days and it felt surprisingly good. She reached the door knob and turned it gently just in time for Santana to hurl herself at Rachel.

"Nice to see you too." Rachel giggled from the embrace.

"Good thing you opened the door, I was getting prepared to kick it down" Santana laughed placing her bag onto Rachel's scrumpled bed.

"You going to be staying a while then?" Rachel questioned.

"Well a very stylish inside source told me you needed a little whipping into shape." Rachel just looked away sheepishly.

Kurt had been by to help Rachel move in and had stayed a few days much to his dismay. He thought he would have a great time, touring New York with Rachel and helping her sort out a new college style before returning to Lima. Instead he had been treated to a hysterical Rachel who screamed at him everytime he tried to get her to leave the dorm. After half of his clothes were ruined from mascara stained tears and a bump had appeared on his head (due to Rachel's flying hairbrush, in one of her rages) Kurt decided it best to leave the over emotional diva be. He had returend to Lima exhausted and after venting to Santana about Rachel's distraught state of mind Santana had felt extremely bad for her little diva of a friend. So Santana had rung the head of NYADA and after a lot of begging now stood in Rachel's dorm with her bags.

"Actually! I have some good news for you." Santana said cheerfully. Rachel's head lifted to meet Santana's eyes as she started to get excited at the thought of it being something Finn related.

Santana stuck out her hand in a friendly greeting.

"You must be Rachel Berry..." Santana stated causing Rachel too look around in confusion, "Pleased to meet you, I am Santana Lopez and I am your new roommate." Rachel screamed ignoring Santana's hand and going straight in for a hug.

"Wait I probably should have asked to hug you, but what the heck, we are going to be roommates" Rachel beamed.

"Just wait one second before you go all sentimental on my sorry ass wont you.." Santana snickered, "We have to make some rules if I am going to be living with you. First of all

1. If I hear Finn's name more than 5 times a day _I have permission to slap you._

2. If you break down into tears more than once a day _I have permission to slap you_. and

3. If you dont answer some of those stupid phone calls people have been making you for days_ I have permission to slap you. _Agreed?"

"You just want permission to slap me dont you?"Rachel questioned.

"True, that and I dont want to hear about your heartbreaking fiance 24 hours a day."

"Fine..." Rachel glared.

"Pinky Promise?"

"Pinky Promise!" Rachel said as they linked pinkies and she smiled falsley. Pretending to be happy was easy for Rachel, the hard thing would be following those rules.

Just then Rachel's phone rang again, she picked it up and checked the display before she even thought about answering. Kurt's flawless and perfectly moisturized face appeared on the screen and Rachel was about to place it back down, when she saw Santana's enraged face.

"Rule Number 3... Do you want a slap?" Santana questioned. Rachel grimiced and picked up her phone and pressing the answer button.

"Kurt"

"Yeah Rachel it's me. Thank god you answered your phone. Why now though? You haven't been returning my call for days."

"Well a certain girl...who you happened to tell my personal life to..thanks a lot for that... turned up on my doorstep and made this stupid rule that I must answer my phone."

"Well that girl sounds very smart to me."

"Thanks." Santana chimed in.

"Well, can you do something for me?" Kurt asked.

"What?"

"Dont speak to me like that young lady. Plus you owe me for that bump you left me with last week and all of those ruined Marc Jacobs shirts."

"Fine, what is it?"

"Can you go to the fountain in the centre of Central Park, the one with the statue in the middle."

"Oh God, no Kurt I dont want to be set up on a blind date or something."

"No its not a blind date Rachel, relax! I need you to call me when you get there because I need a description of that statue for an assignment I'm working on."

"Okay... I will leave now! Call you in about an hour."

Rachel arrived at the fountain and pulled out her phone dialling Kurt's number. He picked up on the first ring answering cherpily.

"Hey, you there?" Kurt questioned.

"Um,yeah!... Kurt! there is no statue in the middle of this fountain. What the hell have you got me all the way out here for?" She could now hear Kurt's laughter on the other end of the phone.

"Haha! I got you out of the dorm didnt I? I bet that was the first time in weeks am I right?"

Rachel suddenly realised that indeed she was standing in the middle of Central Park miles away from the comfort of her dorm.

"Oh! You are so dead Kurt Hummel! Next time I see you, you better run!"

"Well if you turn your angry self around you might not have to wait so long."

Rachel spun her body around to peer over the other side of the fountain where she found Kurt's perfectly toned face brightly beaming back at her with a slight look of terror in his eyes. Rachel's legs began to run fast as Kurt's followed and did the same. They launched into each other's arms screaming with joy. As they pulled apart Kurt's smile didnt faulter one bit.

"I am so glad to see a smile on your face for once since that sorry assed brother of mine left you at the train station." As Kurt said this Rachel's smile faultered and Kurt tried to pick it back up.

"Hey, don't let that get you down. If it helps any he hasn't even been able to think about the army yet. He has become one with his room and he can't get a certain Rachel Berry who won't answer his calls off his mind." Rachel smiled at the thought of Finn giving a second thought to the army and not just galivanting off without a second thought.

"Anyway!" Kurt screamed looking around him excitedly. "Look where we are! This place is just gorgeous, how did you ever become so lucky to get to live here!" Rachel picked up her smile again as she glanced around the main fountain in Central Park.

"What are the apartments like around here?" Kurt questioned regathering her attention.

"I don't know. I didn't even look my dad's just put me staight into a NYADA dorm why?"

"Well, we better start looking because I don't think that all three of us and maybe even my

tag-along brother when he decides to see the light and get his butt up to New York, are going to fit into your little NYADA apartment."

"What!" Rachel screamed hugging Kurt saviggly.

"Yeah! Not only that but I will also be your new fellow NYADA classmate."

"Since when?" Rachel screamed.

"Since someone dropped out and I was first on the reserves list."

"That is the best news I have heard in weeks" Rachel beamed.

"Don't let Santana hear you say that." Kurt snickered. Rachel grabbed Kurt's manicured hand in hers and led them out of the park and back towards her NYADA dorm.

"I think some apartment hunting this afternoon is in order." Rachel smiled, giggling with excitement. Kurt just nodded enthusiastically and hugged onto her arm more tightly than ever. He was so happy to see his little diva happy again. He just hoped Finn would come to his senses and make that smile an eternal one.

**Thank you for reading. Reviews are more than welcome. Next chapter maybe Finn will come to his senses... You will just have to wait to find out! Keep on reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the amazing reviews everybody, you guys are epic! This next chapter kind of skips through the next month before school starts at NYADA so it had many a week laters but I am sorry I wanted to get to the juicy parts without going into detail about every part of their life. Hope you enjoy and let me know what you think.**

" I love this one!" Rachel screamed as she opened the door to a spacious, light and beautifully decorated 3 bedroom apartment in New York. Santana punched her in the ribs causing her to wince in pain but at least stop her mouth from running. Kurt was flailing his arms around the space, muttering to himself about furniture positions and checking out the wardrobes to make sure they had addequate cupboard space for his luxurious clothes.

They had been to look at more than a dozen appartment this afternoon and Santana was getting sick of it, although this one was definitly the better of the lot. Santana wasnt bothered where they lived as long as it was close to NYADA and had enough room for her to get away from Berry. She did love that girl but being around her 24/7 could get exhausting.

'I think this is it." Kurt exclaimed coming up and wrapping his arms around Rachel.

"Me too!" she squealed, planting a kiss on his cheek. "Satan, what do you think? Is this the one?" Rachel asked turning to Santana who was standing with her back proped up against the doorframe looking overly bored. "Hmmm... What? What do you want?"

"We think this is the one!" chimed Kurt and Rachel in unison. "We want to know what you think?"

"Oh, yeah. This one is nice."

"Great," Rachel squealed turning to the real estate agent. "Well take this one please."

"Terrific." the Real Estate agent answered cheerfully handing them a stack of papers to add their signatures too.

After all the paperwork was done the three of them all shook the real estate agents hand enthusiastically as the agent beamed, obviously proud of herself. It was a pretty pricy apartment but with all three of them sharing the rent it wouldnt be so bad. The three days until they could move in couldnt have come sooner.

The day was finally here and Rachel hauled her boxes into the new space of her spacious room. First things first she thought, set up the bed, that was easy enough surely. She picked the instructions out of the box and emptied the parts out onto the floor. Placing them in neat order she began to work on it quickly. She soon realised it was much harder than she had thought and after only assembling the head of the bed had already hit herself with the hammer ten times causing a noticeable welt to come up on her thumb.

She finally gave up, sitting down and putting her head on her knee's as sobs escaped her mouth. She needed Finn, he could have done this for her in a minute, he should have done this for her. That was their plan, he would be there to do all the physical stuff that Rachel couldnt do and she would be there to sort through all the emotional stuff when he found it hard. That is why they were so perfect for each other, they complimented each other perfectly. But he wasnt here and that is what broke her heart at this very moment.

"Come on Rach," she heard as an ever stylish (even after working hard lifting boxes) Kurt waltzed into her room placing his hand on her shoulder.

"How did you know to come in here?" Rachel questioned.

"Well, I heard someone curse, and I knew it wasnt Santana because she popped down the road for milk and it took me a while to realise that it must have been you. You never swear Rachel so what is wrong?" Rachel held out her thumb so Kurt could see how purple and inflamed it was.

"Oh, you poor thing." Kurt said kissing it lightly before walking out of the room only to return minutes later with the first aid box. As he worked on bandaging up her finger she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I miss Finn," Rachel stated.

"Come on Rachel, we have been over this. He will come to his senses eventually, and maybe he would even quicker if you answered his calls."

"And we have been over that, I dont feel ready to speak to him. I just wish he was here now to help me. You know that I cant build a thing, he was my handy man." At this tears spilled down her cheeks and Kurt quickly finished bandaging her thumb.

" It might help Rach, but only when you are ready. Meanwhile, let me help you put together your bed, Blaine has taught me a thing or two." Rachel giggled composing herself as they spent the rest of the day putting togetheir their furniture and making themselves feel at home in their new apartment.

First day of NYADA classes were stressuful to say the least. Santana woke early hoping to get into the bathroom first but was devastated when Rachel had the same idea. That had been their first argument of the day. Santana had eventually won due to Rachels lack of brute force and this caused Rachel's mood to drop even more. The argument continued when Kurt got up and they faught for the little remainder of milk they had for their cereal. In the end everyone had dry cereal and had to help clean up that spilt milk that was splattered on the floor. They each critiqued each others choice of outfit until all of them where ready to leave where they embraced in a group hug. None of them took the arguing to seriously, they knew it was just nerves and they loved each other despite it.

As they headed into the classroom they were greated by a boisterous red headed yet fashionable male who beamed at them with a false show face.

"Welcome to Broadway History Class. My name is and I will be your teacher. Please take your seats and get out your binders. Today we will be learing about the wonderous star that was 'Audrey Hepburn'." Rachel tried to concentrate throughout the class but even with Kurt by her side she had trouble keeping her mind on the task at hand. It seemed she wasnt the only one though as picked up on the lack of focus in the class, dismising them early and giving them a homework task.

As that was their only class for the day Kurt decided he would return home and get started on his first homework task but Rachel had other plans. She parted ways with Kurt, telling him she would meet him at home and headed towards the campus auditorium.

As she approached the entrance she could feel someone following her but she shrugged it off as just some stress. She took to the stage, sitting down at the piano and playing a soft song as she sung the meoldy sweetly, washing away all of her negative and stressful thoughts. As she neared the last chorus she now knew she wasnt alone. A young man with striking looks entered the auditorium and started to fill it with his flawless voice. Rachel smiled as the man took a seat next to her on the piano stool and sang looking straight into her eyes.

When the song neared the end Rachel felt the mysterious mans hand slip between hers. She imediately pulled away, moving her hand up to cover her mouth in shock.

"What are you doing?" she gasped.

"Oh, I am so sorry. I should have introduced myself. My name is Brody Weston and I am an uperclassmen at NYADA." he said sticking out his hand for her to shake.

"Oh, well I am Rachel Berry." she said uncertainly. At this Brody reached up to touch her face, stroking her cheek affectionatly.

"You are so beautiful Miss Berry." He whispered as he reached closer to breathe into her ear.

Her reflexes kicked in as her hand raised to place a piercing slap on the side of his face. He winced in pain as he grumbled out loud.

"What was that for babe?" he moaned.

"I am engaged thank-you very much and I would appreciate you not getting in my personal space."

"Well, I dont see you fiance now do I?"

"He is back in Lima,Ohio and I dont think he would appreciate what you are doing and neither do I."

"So, he is nowhere near here and he never has to find out."

"I said NO!" Rachel screamed trying to back away from the tight embrace he now had on her.

"Come on Babe, you are amazing, I am amazing. We would be amazing."

"NO! NO! NO! Get away from me!"

"What's going on here?" a familiar voice echoed through the auitorium and Rachel turned to see a comforting face. Brody immediately backed off from Rachel and tried to sneak out of the auditorium unnoticed.

"Excuse Me!" the young man boomed, taking giant leaps down the steps and towards the stage. Brody's face turned to stone as he froze into place as the tall young man now stood in front of him, towering over him.

"Nothing..." Brody murmered.

"Didn't look like nothing. Why was she screaming for you to get away from her."

"That girl doesnt know what a good oppertunity is when she is offered with one and I was just trying to show her a good time. "

"Well obviously you know nothing about pleasing a girl then."

"Oh, how would you know. No girl is going to fall for your lack of charm."

"Really, well obviously my fiance disagree's with you." Finn said motioning back towards Rachel.

***Cue Suspense Music* What will happen next? How will Finn react next? You will have to wait to find out. Please Review as it gives me motivation to write faster. Hopefully the next chapter will be up sooner :) Hope You Enjoyed... Love you guys, Gleek Out! x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long wait. I have been ill and havent had the stamina to write. I promise to update sooner but enjoy this chapter for now. Finchel Reunited at Last! x**

Rachel was still stood there glued to the spot as she stared at the men in front of her arguing. She couldnt even manage a smile when Finn looked into her scared eyes. Finn had to eventually pull his eyes away though when he could hear Brody's cackle of a laugh behind his back.

"What are you laughing at?" Finn questioned.

"You are so pathetic." Brody laughed as he peered around Finn's shoulder to get a look at Rachel. "This is the guy you said was your fiance? Now I seriously can't understand why you went for that.. wait, where did you come from.."

"Lima, Ohio" Finn state proudly unaware of the blow he was setting up from himself.

"Yeah that's right. Why did you go for this guy, he is such a Lima Loser. You could do so much better. With that talent and those good looks you could have any guy you want, and you chose him. What a joke!" That hit Finn right in the heart. The one thing he couldnt stand was being called a Lima Loser, the other thing he couldnt stand was when someone would say what he always felt, that he was not good enough for Rachel.

He couldnt control his anger anymore, his emotions were whirling and rage was spreading, not only through his mind but through his fists as well. He hit him square in the chin sending blood spilling from his lip and trickling down his face. Brody winced in pain before reciprocating the punch hitting Finn in the nose also causing a trickle of blood to emerge. Then there was no stopping them, there was punches being thrown left, right and centre.

Rachel had never had two guys fighting over her before and it sure didnt feel good. They were really going at it now. Blood was flowing freely from many of their facial area's and she couldnt stand Finn having to argue over her when she knew he didnt need to.

"Stop!" she yelled, moving herself for the first time in minutes to stand infront of the two boys and try to pull them apart. Instead of succeeding she managed to acquire a hit in the nose sending her falling backwards onto the ground and tears to spring from her eyes.

The boys immediatly stopped fighting and Finn rushed to her side wrapping his arms around her and wiping the blood coming from her nose with his bare hands. He turned his head towards Brody and nodded towards the door.

"Out!" he yelled trying not to startle Rachel, "Now!"

This time Brody didnt even argue, he knew he was in the wrong and he knew that he had to leave. As Brody exited the auditorium Finn returned his gaze to Rachel who's sobs still racked her body as blood poured from her nose onto the edge of his sleeve. His own blood had slowed and slightly dried up but Rachel's was still flowing strong as it mixed in with her salty tears.

She couldn't believe that this was happening. That she was lying on the floor of the NYADA auditorium with tears and blood streaming down her face being craddled in her fiance's arms. How had this all happened? A week ago she had been crying for the loss off her one true love and now here she was, still crying but this time with her fiance's arms wrapped tightly around her. It still didnt make the pain go away, it somewhat helped but it could never fully remove the pain her nose was emmiting.

"Rach." Finn's soft voice broke the silence that was previously only occupied by her silent sobs.

She lifted her head to stare into his soft eyes. "We need to get you taken to a hospital and make sure that that nose of your's isn't broken." Rachel just nodded in agreement, she was in so much pain that she wouldnt have even noticed if Brody had taken her to the hospital instead of Finn.

As they approached the hospital Finn wrapped one arm around her waist as a support, even after she reassured him that she wouldnt need it. Thankfully there wasnt a long wait in Emergency and Rachel got in to see a doctor straight away. Finn wanted to stay by her side but Rachel convinced him to go get himself checked up as well.

When Finn walked out into the waiting room with a few stiches in his head and bandages on his cuts he expected to find Rachel already waiting for him in the but to his suprise the room was empty. He walked up to reception peering over the counter at the small red headed lady who sat behind it.

"Excuse me..." he stammered. "Did you see a young lady, short with brown hair walk out while I was gone?" The receptionist just pointed behind him to a doctor walking his way.

"Finn Hudson?" The doctor questioned and Finn just nodded.

"Miss Berry, who I believe is your fiance was taken into surgery. She had a broken nose with bad swelling so we thought it best to operate straight away. We have just concluded the operation but we suggest you wait and hour for her to wake up properly before you see her and then another hour or so before you can take her home. Now she will be complaining of pain, so I have perscribed pain killers and she might be a little disoriented due to the anesthetic used in the procedure so you will just need to keep a close eye on her tonight."

"Most certainly, Dr..."

"Dr Parker"

"Most certainly Dr Parker. I just have one question... may I see her now, I must be with her wether she is fully awake or not."

"If you are certain then come right this way Mr Hudson." Finn smiled appreciativley at the doctor.

As he walked he couldnt think of what a tool he had been. If he hadnt have been so violent then things with that slimeball Brody wouldnt have gotten so bad. Then Rachel wouldnt have had to be the mature one and try to stop them fighting leading to her accidentaly getting hit in the face. Causing her to have surgery on that beautiful nose of hers. The thing he felt the worst about, whether she noticed it or not was that his fist was the one that made impact on her nose, unintentionally of course but it happened nonetheless.

He reached the side of her hospital bed and saw her lazily try to open her eyes. She locked eyes on him and tried to open her mouth and speak but all that came out was a slur of words, obviously the anisthetic hadnt worn off yet.

"No Rach, It's ok. Dont try to speak yet, you can talk to me soon." He reasurred her placing his hand on top of hers. She slowly reclosed her eyes and unclutched her hand from the sheets to place it loosly in Finn's.

The next hour passed slowly but finally Finn was allowed to take Rachel home. The anisthetic had worn off and luckily for Finn she could now speak so she could tell him where she lived. Rachel kindly told the taxi driver her address and they sat in silence on the ride back to Rachel's apartment.

When they arrived Finn helped Rachel up the stairs, using his long arms as supports for her small ones. She found the key in her handbag and unlocked the door before chucking down her bag and walking over to lay on the couch. Sitting on the coffee table was a note.

_Rachel, _

_Hummel and I have gone out for the night. We were going to invite you but we didnt think you would be up for a night at the club. Be home around 10pm dont wait up._

_Love Santana x_

Rachel sighed relief, at least now she had a couple of hours alone to sort things out with Finn. Finn sat next to her quietly, not sure how to start the conversation.

"Rach...I am so sorry...putting you on that train was stupid and..."

"Stop! Dont! You dont need to apologise for anything. Even though I hated the decision you made and I hated being without you I can see it is the most romantic thing anyone is ever going to do for me, and your here now so that is all that matters."

"But Rach, I realise now that I need you, no matter how selfish it may be, I cant live without you. I tried to be unselfish by putting you on that train, letting you go for your greater good but I just couldnt function without you and leaving you that upset. I know now that I am no use to the army if I cant survive without you and I want to be a hero so badly but I want to be here with you more." Rachel's face was filled with tears as her brown eyes bore into his.

"Finn, you are the opposite to selfish. You are willing to do anything for me even if it breaks your own heart and you put up with that for weeks knowing that it was for my good. The truth is that it was the opposite of what I needed, I need you here with me and I cant be a star without you. You dont need to be in the army to be a hero, you are my hero and the way you protected me today showed that more than ever."

Finn looked away only to have his face clutched by Rachel's soft hands.

"You dont get it Rach, I was the one who hit you today, sure it was accidental but I tried to protect you and ended up hurting you even more. I am the opposite of a hero." He was desperatly trying to avoid her eyes.

"Finn Hudson, that was purely an accident and god knows what would have happened if you hadnt of interviened, I dont even want to think about what he could have done to me. You are my hero if not anyone elses."

"I will never let anything happen to you Rach and that means that I want to be here to protect you but I understand if you want me to leave. I broke your heart and I dont expect these few words to heal it but I love you Rachel."

At this Rachel brought her lips to his in a searing kiss that lasted for what felt like eternity. It was a kiss of passion, of reasurrance that all could be healed and a kiss of determination that nothing could seperate them again.

"I love you too," Rachel finished pulling away while regaining her breath. Finn just looked at her beaming brightly, but his smile quickly vanished when he saw an agonised look on her face.

"What's wrong? Not having second thoughts I hope?" Finn questioned.

"No," Rachel reasurred with a smile trying to cover up her pain.

"Your not fooling me Rach, seriously what's wrong?" He took her head in his hands stroking her cheek.

"My nose hurts." she complained softly. He stood up from the couch walked over to the kitchen counter where he had dumped her bags. Pulling out a medicine bottle and filling a glass with water he returned to where she sat on the couch.

"Now Miss Berry, take this and you will feel all better." Finn instructed.

"Ohh yeah and how do you know?" Rachel asked playfully.

"I am doctor Hudson and I know all." Rachel snickered before silently swallowing a tablet.

"Feeling better?" Finn questioned seriously this time.

"Not really, it really hurts Finn." Rachel said tears filling up her eyes.

"Wait for the medicine to work, babe." He said reasurringly.

She nodded softly letting the tears fall down her face. He couldnt stand to see her so hurt, knowing that he caused her all this pain. He reached up his hand to wipe away her tears.

"I have another idea for a cure." he said causing her to open her eyes and nod expectantly.

He leaned over close to her face a planted a soft kiss on her nose before pulling away to look into her eyes.

"So much better." she whispered, settling into his chest as he pulled a blanket from the side of the couch over them.

"Goodnight my love." he whispered as he placed a kiss to her forehead as she drifted off into a deap sleep. God how he was glad to be back with her, how could he have ever been so niaeve as to let her go.

**Thanks for reading. Next chapter Kurt and Santana will be added back into the mix and we will get to see more of the fun these 4 roommates will have. I just love cute reunited Finchel. Please review/comment... review's/comments are like cough medicine to my illness xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**OK Chapter 4 is here... thanks for staying loyal to this fanfiction! I have had so much schoolwork and theatre stuff going on lately that I have been busy with rehersals and havent had a chance to update! Here is chapter 4 and it lets you see a little deeper into Santanna's thought and feelings and the relationship between Finn and explains how Finn came upon Rachel in New York. So its a bit of a deap meaningful chapter explaining things. Next chapter will be a little more light/cute and bubbly Finchel because I am in that mood :) Enjoy my fellow Finchel/Hummelberry Lovers :) xx**

"Eeewww" Santana squealed causing Kurt to punch her in the arm.

"Shhhhh, you will wake them." Kurt stated.

" I dont care, I want to get them out of my sight."

"Come on Satan, they arent that bad. Actually I think they are kind of cute."

"Yeah but not when your drunk and are already thinking about vomiting."

"Just go to bed, I will place a asprin and a bucket next to you for the morning."

"Thanks Hummel," Santana stated before taking one last glance at the sleeping pair and resisting the urge to gag. As she turned and shut the door she couldnt help thinking about the couple that is Finchel asleep on their living room couch. Even though their effection made her sick she couldnt help but think about how cute and perfect they were for each other and she felt a pang of jealousy for the loss of her true love.

_Crap.. _she thought, _how can I think this about Finchel, they arent cute they are sickening and I am not jealous because I dont want a lovey dovey partner. I am Santana Lopez and I dont need anyone, LOVE is stupid. _

What the hell, who was she kidding, Finchel were cute and she wants LOVE real bad. Santana closed her eyes and let her guard down as a single tear escaped her eye as she fell asleep.

Meanwhile... Kurt had gone to the cupboard to collect some asprin for Santana and had seen a bottle of mysterious tablets on the counter. He picked the bottle up and stepped towards their apartment window to read it in the glow of the moonlight. He couldnt really understand the medical words on the bottle but he saw Rachel Berry's names printed on it and automatically got intregued. What could be wrong with Rachel this time, what had she gotten herself into_. I_ _will just ask her in the morning.._He thought. He started to make his way to the bedroom but his curiosity got the better of him. He turned on the table light in the lounge and reached over to get a close look at Rachel, looking for any signs of pain. The large bandage and stitches on her nose along with her swollen, blackened eyes werent hard to miss. _Ohh Rachel, what happened to you_ he though...

He reached down to touch her lightly on the nose only to have his arm smacked away with such brute force. He stumbled slightly backwards but regained his composure immediately, looking Finn straight in his now open eyes.

"Sorry man." he whispered. "You know how protective I am of Rachel and I have ninja reflexes. I thought you were a kidnapper or something." Kurt just stared him down with an evil glare in his eyes, rubbing his arm softly.

"What happened to her?" Kurt questioned motioning to Rachel.

"Long story..."

"Well I am ready to listen, we have some catching up to do brother."

"Ok" Finn said moving slowly from underneath Rachel and laying her back down softly on the couch. They tiptoed towards the seats by the large window overlooking the city and stared out it in silence for a minute.

"So you going to tell me what happend to my best friend over their, lying covered in bruises and bandages on the couch. I want the whole story!" Kurt questioned breaking the silence.

"Ohh... yeah well. I came to New York a couple of days ago and thought that I would speak to Rachel but I just couldnt do it so I have been staying in a little hotel downtown wondering how I was going to win her back and then when you text me this morning telling me to quote: _Wish your excellent, stylish and highly talented brother luck on his first day of NYADA why dont you? _A thought hit me, if you would be there then so would Rachel, so I made the journey over to NYADA and asked the kind receptionist when the first class for Miss Rachel Berry would be, she was happy to help once I told her that she was my fiance. I then found your class and waited around for it to finish but when I saw you two walk out of class together I just couldnt do it, I couldnt go up to her. I then saw her walk away from you and I followed her listening just inside the door in the dimmed light of the auditorium to hear her sing. Then I saw him..." Finn raged with anger and Kurt looked at him in confusion.

"Who?!" Kurt begged in a pleading voice.

"His name was Brody Weston. That ass just walked into the auditorium and then started singing with Rachel and when the song ended... Oh i got so enraged. He started stroking her face and calling her babe and when she told him she was engaged and that she didnt like this he just reasurred her that I didnt have to find out. He then held her as she struggled to escape and she screamed for help. That's when I had to step in. I confronted Brody and he just laughed and told me that I would never be good enough for Rachel. I then hit him and he hit me back and a full on brawl started." Finn paused for a second and Kurt interupted.

"Wow! I have never seen this Brody but I can assure you that if I ever do he will more than get it from me. This still doesnt explain how Rachel ended up as hurt as she did."

"I was getting to that.. Rachel didnt like to see us fight so she tried to seperate us but in the process with all our arms flailing I accidentally hit her in the face causing her nose to break."

Kurt winced as though he could feel Rachel's pain.

"I know.. I cant even begin to imagine how much pain she is in right now and I feel so bad."

"You shouldnt." Kurt said as he reached out and touched Finn's arm. "You did the right thing by stepping in and helping get that Brody guy off her because he could have hurt her even more, not only physically but mentally." Finn nodded in agreement but he still couldnt process the whole event.

Kurt raised lightly off his seat and pulled Finn up with him. Kurt reached his arms up and placed them around Finns shoulders as he went in for a hug. Finn smiled and hugged his smaller brother back.

"I have missed you Finn and I know Rachel definitly has.I'm sure even Santana wont argue about having you around. We are all glad you have chose to join us, you have made the right decision... Wait!" Kurt exclaimed pulling back from the hug, startled."This does mean your here to stay doesnt it?" Kurt questioned.

"Yes, Kurt. I think it does." Finn exclaimed with a smile of his face. "What would you guys do without me?" The brothers laughed quietly and returned their gaze out the window and across the city that was New York, their arms around each others shoulders, smiling.

**Hope that keeps you feeling warm and fuzzy for a while! Next chapter will be up quicker as I finally have a break before my next audition! Please review!**

_**Your reviews are like a song for my voice :) x**_


	5. Chapter 5 - And It Was Only 8:30pm

**Ok Now the effects of Rachel with a sore nose! How will they cope with an even more demanding than usual Rachel! This chapter goes a little bit deeper and is filled with a little more angst than the others and a little more cuteness at the end so I hope you enjoy :D**

**Chapter: **_**And It Was Only 8:30pm **_

Rachel awoke to the smell of coffee wafting through her apartment, automatically making her sit up. As she looked around the loungeroom she caught a vision of herself in the mirror and let out a small shriek.

"Good morning babe, what's wrong?" Finn questioned handing Rachel a hot mug of coffee.

Rachel just stammered pointing at the reflection of herself in the mirror. "I...I...look..."

"Beautiful" he finished placing a kiss on her forehead only to see her wince in pain.

"Ah it's a monster!" Santana screamed before laughing, "Finally got a nose job Berry." Finn sent Santana a blazing glare and she automatically backed down and sat in the arm chair across from Rachel. "No seriously what happened Rachel? You didnt really get a nose job did you?"

"It's a long story Santana and not really one I want to go through with you at this moment! I am in a lot of pain and just want to enjoy my coffee in peace if that is even possible with all of you in the house."

"Rachel!" Kurt screamed as he imerged from his room, his hair perfectly in place and his skin moisturised, he had obviously been up for hours. Kurt ran over to hug her tightly and Rachel had to resist the urge to pour her hot coffee over him.

"How are you?" he questioned.

"I would be a lot better if everyone stopped asking that and just left me alone." Rachel hated how everyone was making such a fuss over her.

"Sorry, I was just asking..."

"Yeah so was I and I got given a look that should make me dead right now." Santana informed.

Finn placed his arm around Rachel's waist only to have her push it away and stand up from the couch with an enraged look on her face.

"Don't touch me!" She screamed into Finn's face only to have Finn look back at her completely shocked that his petite fiance could be capable of such rage. Rachel looked around the room at all three of them as they sat there looking at her in bewilderment. Why were they looking at her like this, she was just trying to get some space and they were acting like she had some mental disease.

She picked her coffee up off the table only to chuck it back down, covering the floor with the milky liquid as she stormed into her bedroom, slaming the door behind her. Her ultimate stormouts, the ones she was famous for had just been taken to the next level.

"Well," Santana started. "I have no idea what her issue is but I didnt cause it so I am not cleaning this up." With that Santana grabbed her handbag and turned to walk out the apartment door to someplace unknown.

Finn and Kurt looked at each other as they stood up to get some cleaning equipment to clean up the coffee that was all over the floor. Finn finally broke the silence as they were cleaning.

"Kurt..someone should go talk to her." Kurt just nodded in response hoping that, that someone would be Finn as he didnt really want to talk to an enraged Rachel, not after last time.

"I would, but I have a job interview now and I could cancel but I really need to get a job." Finn stated.

"Oh... you should go, I will handle her but if she breaks something of mine, you will pay brother!"

"Ok I am sure I would have anyway."

Finn grabbed his jacket of the coat hook and walked up to Rachel's bedroom door knocking once.

"Go Away!" Was the only response he recieved.

"Rach, babe.. I have a job interview now and will be home later tonight. I am sorry... Kurt will look after you and be nice! Dont break anything! I love you." Finn called over the soft music that was playing through her stereo. He got no response and after a few seconds turned and left, locking the door behind him.

"Great!" Kurt mumbled to himself. "She wont even talk to him, what chance have I got.." He walked towards the door marked Rachel in big gold lettering and heard the soft hum of Dont Stop Believing coming out of the speaker. He knocked twice but did not hear a reply, well that is better than what Finn got he thought. He slowly turned the doorknob and peeked throught the small gap it made.

He saw Rachel's back turned towards him as her dark brown hair covered her shoulders. Kurt whispered her name but still got no response so he decided to venture through the door and as he practically tiptoed towards her bed he saw something pink in her hands.

He had no time to even wonder what it was as the pink hairbrush flew across the room hitting him square in the forehead.

"Rachel Barbara Berry. I thought that with Finn now back you might have grown out of the hairbrush throwing. Obviously I am not as smart as I look." Kurt said as he walked over to the mirror to check his hair was still in place.

"Now that will leave a bruise." He stated as he inspected the red mark on his head.

Rachel still sat in silence, obviously unphased by her best friends injuries.

"But you dont even care do you!" Kurt nearly screamed in frustration. Finally Rachel spoke,

"So why are you even bothering?" she retaliated halfhartedly.

"Because you are my best friend and soulmate as I remember you once putting it." He turned to face her and saw a half smirk appear on her face, obviously a habit she had learnt from her fiance.

'I see that smile Rachel and if I have anything to do with it soon that smile should be the only thing we see." Kurt stated happily and Rachel turned to look into his eyes.

"What's wrong Rachel, you know you can talk to me.." Kurt said sitting down on the end of the bed. He watched Rachel intently as she scuffled over closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder.

" I am so sorry. I ruined everything, this is all my fault" she cried into his brand new t-shirt! He had to shrug this off though as his brother had promised to pay.

"Why would you say that? What's all your fault."

"Finn, he shouldn't be here." she practically screamed into Kurt's ear. Hopefully Finn will pay for hearing aids after this too Kurt thought to himself.

"Why not? I thought that's what you wanted."

"It is but I dont think it's really what he wanted. He has come here to please me, I can tell. He has no job, no idea what he is doing with his life and he may not have even come after me if he hadnt of seen me with Brody."

"Rachel, you know that being here with you is all he has ever wanted and he is out right now trying to get a job so he can live her with you."

"Yeah," she sighed sobbs slowing."But, its to much for me to handle. Can I tell you something Kurt?"

"Rach, you can tell me anything, you know that. What is it?"

"When Finn first told me he was coming to New York with me I was overjoyed until I realised that he couldnt be just doing it for me because that would be to much for me. Luckily he reassured me by telling me his plans for him wanting to get into The Actors Studio and I was relieved because he said it was also what he wanted, not just to please me."

"But now..?." Kurt questioned

"Now, I think he is just doing it for me and I cant handle him being here in New York, giving away his own life just to please me. It makes me so angry and frustrated and then with you guys looking after me like you are it makes me feel like that's all you are here for. For me because if I hadnt of been so lonely and miserable then none of you would be here right now." Rachel burst back into tears and the mood wasnt helped by the fact that "I Just Cant Stop Loving You' started playing over the radio.

Kurt just sat in silence hugging her closely and as her sobbs slowed he found the words to speak to her.

"Rach, you cant feel this way. None of this is your fault. It makes us so happy to be living here together with you and Santana and I are very happy to be at NYADA with you. As for Finn you cant take his lack of focus and direction as your fault. Whether Finn was in Ohio or here with you he would be just as lost in what he wanted to do with his life. But just being here with you is giving him the love he needs to focus and find out what he wants to do with his life. You need to be there for each other and I believe you can do that. Your engaged for goodness sake." Kurt chuckled at his last comment and Rachel laughed. Oh how he loved to hear that girls infectious laugh.

"Now Miss Rachel Berry you look very tired and my head is killing me so I am going to let you get some sleep." Kurt said rubbing his head.

"Yeah, I am so sorry about that Kurt." Rachel said as she leaned up and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. Kurt smiled before pulling away chuckeling.

"What?" Rachel questioned.

"I am not Finn, Rachel. You cant just kiss me and make all things better." Rachel pouted at his reply and with the bandages and still slightly blackened eyes she looked so adorable Kurt couldnt help but put a soft kiss on her cheek. This time causing Rachel to fall into a fit of hysterics as she fell backwards on the bed resting her head on the pillow. Kurt looked confused for a second before realising what she found so funny.

He crawled up on the bed lying down next to her and pulled her close to him. He loved Rachel Berry and she was right, they werent just best friends they were soulmates. Rachel fell into a soft slumber in his arms and he felt himself drift off as well.

Finn came home around 3pm that afternoon and quietly unlocked the door whispering Rachel's name as he walked throught the house incase she was asleep. He saw the door to her bedroom was slightly ajar so he took his chances opening it slowly to peek in. As he saw his fiance curled up in his brothers arms he smiled to himself and placed the blanket from the end of her bed over the two of them before walking out of the bedroom to watch the football.

He heard a knock on the front door a couple of hours later and couldnt help but wonder who it was. It couldnt be Santana, unless she had forgotten her key. Yes that's who it would be Santana he reasurred himself. As he opened the front door he got a slight shock at who was standing there but he reached his arms out for a hug.

Blaine resiprocated the hug, smiling brightly as he tried to look behind Finn into the appartment.

"Is Kurt in?" Blaine questioned. Finn motioned to Blaine with his finger over his lips as to be quiete.

" If you keep your voice down and move quietly I will show you where he is." Finn whispered. Blaine was utterly confused, Kurt couldnt be sleeping it was only 4pm in the afternoon. Finn opened the door to Rachel's bedroom softly and the two crept in both smiling as they saw the two of them still sleeping on the bed curled up in each others arms.

"Whats going on with them dude?" Blaine questioned and Finn motioned for him to move out into the loungeroom where they could talk freely.

As they took a seat on the couch Finn explained this mornings ordeal and how Kurt must have fixed it and Blaine already knew all about the nose so at least that was something Finn didnt have to explain again. As they quietly sat on the couch watching football they heard a movement behind them and Blaine turned around to see who it was.

Kurt stood behind them with a mischievious grin on his face, obviously he had been trying to sneak up on Blaine.

"Hey you." Blaine smiled up at Kurt as Kurt walked around to sit beside him.

"Surprise visit?" Kurt questioned.

"Why yes. Nice surprise?" Blaine asked and he was responded to with a kiss. Obviously Kurt liked his surprise. Blaine pulled away from the kiss when he felt the lump on Kurt's head.

"Kurt, why is there a lump on your head?"

"Rachel and her hairbrush throwing again." Kurt complained earning a chuckle from Finn.

"Thats my girl." Finn laughed before getting up off his seat.

"I will leave you two alone. Goodnight." Finn smiled. It was 8pm and Rachel had been asleep for ages and Finn was starting to get tired himself. That job interview had been hard work. Who knew trying to get a job as a choir teacher was so difficult.

Finn snuck into Rachel's bedroom quietly shutting the door behind him. He got changed into his sleepy t-shirt and boxers and as he was putting them back in his small backpack he had collected from the hotel room when he checked out earlier today he accidentally let it drop to the floor to quickly and it let out a soft thud. The sound was enough to wake Rachel and she rolled over to face where the sound had been coming from.

"Hey babe, sorry I didnt mean to wake you. You can go back to sleep if you are still tired."

"No," she said sitting up slightly, propping her arms behind her head. " I need to explain today."

"Its Ok Rach, you can go back to sleep if you want, we can talk about it in the morning."

"No Finn, it wasnt ok and I want to talk about it now. Please." Finn couldnt stand to see her beg, he always gave in. Finn gave a small nod and Rachel patted the bed beside her as Finn walked over to sit on the edge of it, opposite to her.

"I am so sorry for losing it Finn. It was just I had a past conversation between us comeback into my head this morning and it kind of hit me a little bit." Rachel's eyes started to fill with tears as she relived what she had told Kurt earlier. She was determined to remain strong though so she faught back her tears.

"You know when you told me that you werent just coming to New York for me because it was also what you wanted." Finn nodded remembering the conversation.

"Well I kind of felt like that is all your here for now, just for me and I cant handle that Finn. You need to do what you want with your life althought I would miss you like crazy if that didnt involve me." Silent tears ran down Rachel's cheeks as she spoke.

"Rachel," Finn started moving closer to her side of the bed." I dont know what I want to do that is the thing, but you dont have to handle any of it Rachel. I dont want you to feel like I am wasting my life just to be here with you because its the opposite. I want to be here with you and I want to share every step of my life with you and even though right now I am trying to figure out what my next step is I want to share that with you to. You are my life Rachel and my reason for being here is because it's what 'I' want."

Rachel's tears were still pouring down her face as he spoke and Finn moved even closer, embracing her in his arms, rubbing away her tears with his thumb. Rachel opened her eyes after a while and stared into his.

"I love you." she said simply.

"I love you too." Finn said as he brought his lips crashing into meet hers. How he missed the taste of her lips. It had been too long, the longest day of his life. He hadnt held her or kissed her since the evening before and it felt like eternity.

"You hungry? He questioned pulling away from the kiss. Rachel shook her head no.

"I am sleepy though and my nose really kills."

"Those pills must have a drousy effect on you. Would you like me to get you another and some water."

"No, I shouldnt take any more Finn. Thanks anyway, you are the best at looking after me."

"I just hate to see you in so much pain Rach are you sure I cant get you anything to take the pain away?"

"It helps when you kiss me." She stated.

"Well, that I can do with pleasure." He grinned leaning into kiss her softly, tenderly.

They made out for a while, him being carefull around her nose. Finaly he could feel her kisses slowing and becoming more tired. Although he wanted to continue he knew he shouldnt, he slowly pulled away from her lips.

"Although I could kiss you all night, you need to sleep Rachel."

"Will you stay with me?"

"Of course, I am not going anywhere."

He wrapped his arms around her lifting her up softly to place her under the covers before he snuggled in beside her pulling her close.

"I am so glad you came back," Rachel whispered softly.

"There is no where else I would rather be."

Rachel rolled over in his arms placing one last kiss on his lips as she placed her head on his chest, their hearts beating in synch. Rachel quickly fell to sleep as Finn rubbed circles on her back, quietly whispering the words of 'I just cant stop loving you' into her hair.

He was so glad. So glad he had his Rachel back in his arms. He hadnt slept for days on end back in Ohio and when he had it wouldnt be until the early hours of the morning when he would fall asleep in front of the Xbox. But now with Rachel's head resting on his chest, his arms wrapped around her and his lips still tasting like hers he could feel himself falling asleep. _And it was only 8:30pm. _

**Thanks for reading. Please Review! I am thinking of making this into more of a drabble type story now that we have established how everyone got to be in New York and I would be just writting little snippets of their life in New York over the next few years ect. Let me know what you think of this idea... Drabble or no Drabble.. It's up to you :D x**


	6. Chapter 6 - Fireworks Pt1

**Hey Everyone today is the day for updates on this fanfiction! I was in the fanfiction mood and just started writitng and got 3 chapters done! The first one I posted a couple of hours ago and here is part 1 of what will be a 2 part series to be uploaded later today :D This chapter is told in little POV snippets from Kurt,Rachel, Finn and Santana! So enjoy!**

_**I Actually Really Love Fireworks: Part 1. **_

Blaine's trip was short. Too short for Kurt's liking.

"Blaine. Please dont go!" Kurt whined tugging on the handle of Blaine's suitcase trying to pry if from his grip.

"Kurt I am sorry but you are going to have to let go. I really must get going otherwise I will miss my flight."

" But why? Why could you only stay 3 days? Why are you being so secretive? Why is it you have to get back in such a hurry?"

Blaine looked at the ground nervously before regaining his confidence.

"Well...I am reaplying for Dalton and I really must get back to fill in...um forms and stuff."

"You said you did that last week."

"Well they need...more..! Anyway Kurt enough questions, I really must get going!"

"But you were going to stay and we were going to share 4th of July celebrations together here in New York! Its only 4 days away why cant you just stay?"

"Kurt I cant! Now I have to go my plane is in an hour. Bye" Blaine said placing a romantic kiss on Kurt's lips before turning and walking out of the apartment and descending down onto the sidewalk below where Kurt watched him hail a taxi.

Kurt had no idea what was going on. Normally Blaine wasnt so... weird! He signed all the forms for his return to Dalton before he came why where there more? He had seemed very on edge when he questioned him about it too. Maybe New York made everyone go crazy. Kurt wasnt so sure.

"Where is that evil roommate of mine?" Rachel yelled throwing her phone down onto the bed. Finn made his way out of the bathroom slowely hoping this wasnt the start to one of her rages. Now she had the bandages removed and the pain and swelling from her nose had stopped she really had no reason to throw objects so he hoped this wasnt one of her special cases.

"What is it Rach?" Finn questioned nervously.

"Oh nothing. Santana hasn't been around in days and she isnt answering her phone."

"Maybe she is busy... or maybe she went back to Lima... or maybe she sneaks in late at night when we are asleep with her new secret girlfriend and they make out on the couch and then move into the... ouch!" Finn winced when Rachel hit him on the arm causing him to smirk back at her.

"What?" he questioned. "Just a fantasy."

"Shut up!"

"I was just trying to lighten the mood. Dont worry about it baby! That chick is from Lima Heights so I dont see her getting into any harm anytime soon. Except maybe jail."

"What Jail! Oh my, thats where she could be. I had never thought of that. Maybe they have locked her up and are accusing her of something she didnt do."

"I was joking baby. I am sure she is fine." Finn said placing his arm around Rachel only to have her stand up facing him as she picked up her phone.

"Maybe one last call wouldnt hurt." Rachel stated dialling Santana's number.

Santana had been ignoring Rachel's calls for days, and Kurts and Finn's which she was sure was him ringing because Rachel had nagged him to. That girl sure had Finn wrapped around her little finger.

She leaned across the breakfast bar when she saw her phone vibrate but she let it ring out when she saw "Man Hands" come up on the screen. She really should change that. Ever since she had got Rachel's number, mainly only to send her hate messages way back when she had first started in Glee Club she had put that into her phone but if Rachel found it now she would surely be dead.

As she continued to eat her waffle she thought about what she was doing. All the way from the comfort of her appartment sitting alone at a breakfast bar eating her waffle on that Saturday morning. She could hear familiar voices down the hallway but she missed New York. How weird was that. She missed the traffic, the pollution and the annoying duo that was Rachel and Kurt. That was something that she never thought would happen but she had grown to love them and now she was here, for them.

If you had of told her this 4 years ago she would have laughed and mocked you for ever thinking of such a thing. She could have betted money on that never happening. She would have lost. Because now sitting her she couldnt help but think about how great it was and how she was dying to get back.

Her phone rang again but this time a different name showed up on the screen "Porcelin" she should probably change that too she thought to herself, writting a mental note. Should she answer it, it would probably be Rachel, ringing from everyones phone to see who she would answer. Could she keep a secret, could she deny Rachel the truth. She put the phone up to her ear and pressed answer. Of course she could keep a secret from Rachel, she had done it so well during her high school life so why not now.

"Santana!" Rachel yelled into the phone. Just as Santana thought, of course it would be Rachel on Kurt's phone.

"Berry!" Santana yelled in mock excitement.

"Why the hell wouldnt you answer my calls! Instead you will answer Kurt's, I see how it is."

Rachel huffed down the line clearly feeling rejected.

"Well... I am sorry my phone was dead and I only just plugged it in."

"Likely story... anyway.. Where are you?" Santana fumbled through her thoughts, should she tell her the full truth, half the truth or a total lie. She went for half truth.

"I am in Lima." that part was true.

"Why?" Rachel asked confused. Now for the lie.

"To visit Britney."

"Aww!" Rachel squealed."You two back together?"

" I guess we are." Another lie. Santana couldnt keep lying about this. The secret would come out sooner or later so she had to end this conversation.

"I can hear Britt calling me now, we are going out for lunch with Blaine and the others so I will speak to you later."

"Ok! Have fun Santana. Dont leave it 3 days before you call next time." Rachel said hanging up. Wow that was a close one Santana thought, it was hard keeping a secret. But part of it was true, she was in Lima and she was going to lunch just maybe not with Britney.

Kurt paced the room. Time to call Blaine he thought. He would have landed by now and be having some lunch. Kurt dailled in his number and heard Blaine answer on the second ring.

"Hey! How was your flight?"

"Oh good!" there was a pause on the line before," What about the fireworks doesnt Rachel hate fireworks... shhhhh!" Blaine took the phone away from his ear and mouthed Kurt's on the line to Santana who sat opposite to him before placing the phone back up to his ear.

"Wait was that Santana? Rachel did say you where having lunch with her but I didnt believe her, I guess it is true." Kurt was confused.

"Um yes we are having lunch... I figured she was in Lima so we should catch up."

"But why did she say something about Rachel hating fireworks, I mean she does but why were you talking about that?"

" Oh I dont know, you know Santana."

"Yes I do, I live with her and she has never shown an interest in Rachel before."

"Well, we were just talking about Katy Perry's version of Firework." Blaine recovered quickly. "Because... it came on in the cafe and we remembered Rachel singing it even though it was ironic since she hates fireworks." he stated quickly, proud of his recovery.

" Oh ok," Kurt said, not convinced.

"Well I will let you two get back to it."

"Ok thanks, Bye." Blaine said hanging up quickly.

Kurt turned around to see Rachel standing in the door of his bedroom.

" Those two are acting so weird." Kurt stated.

"If you mean Santana and Blaine. I agree. I heard your phone conversation and I am worried. Why were they talking about me and fireworks and that song is old and I havent heard it in ages."

"Yeah I know and just the way he is speaking sounds like he is trying to cover something up."

"I hope its a surprise, I love surprises!" Rachel squealed accidentally hitting Kurt on the arm.

" For my sake I hope its not!" Kurt laughed. But really he just wanted to know what it was. The

suspense and tension was killing him.

The next few days flew by for Finn and before he knew it he was standing in the doorway of the apartment listening to Rachel sing as she made 4th of July treats for them to eat. Rachel had been on edge the last couple of days with Santana away and acting all mysterious so Finn was just happy to see her relaxed and cooking.

He walked over wrapping his arms around her waist causing her to jump a little before recognising who it was.

"Hey you. Happy 4th of July!" she smiled when she turned around placing a dash of flour on his nose causing him to chuckle and rub his nose against hers to spread the flour.

"Hey!" she screamed. "That was meant for you not me."

"Sorry. Happy 4th of July baby!" he said laughing as he leant down and placed a kiss on her lips. They tasted like chocolate and Finn could tell she had been tasting as she cooked. She turned back around in his arms and continued to stir the cake mix in front of her. Finn couldnt stop smiling.

After a few minutes of stiring she turned back around to face him.

"Your still here?"

"Yeah, just liking seeing my girl so happy for a change." An automatic frown fell on her face, he had caused her to remember.

"Sorry about the last few days I am just worried about Santana and with Blaine acting weird around Kurt as well I am concerned. I just wish I knew what was happening.

Finn looked down sadly, he wished he could tell his girlfriend what was going on because it had been his idea in the first place but it would be a much better surprise if he kept it to himself.

He placed a reasurring kiss on her lips, "It will be fine babe. I am sure everything will sort itself out soon... anyway." Rachel looked at him excitedly.

" What would you say to coming somewhere special with me tonight? You know spending the 4th of July together."

"Yes! Of course. There is nothing I would prefer." She beamed kissing him savagly on the lips.

"Ok good! Well since its already 4 in the afternoon why dont you finish this and go and have a nice warm shower and then get ready and we will leave here at 6?"

"Sure thing." she said pouring the cake mix into a tin and placing it in the oven before running off towards the shower. As soon as she was out of sight Finn turned and opened the door welcoming the people who stood at it with a hug.

**So there is Part 1. Tune in for part 2 hopefully later today! I will be uploading this more often but I need some more ideas! So if you have any idea's for something else fun that these 4 could do let me know :D x**


	7. Chapter 7 - Fireworks Pt2

Ok I know I said this chapter should be up sooner but I am about 1/4 way through writing a novel and I have a broadway audition in a few days so have been super busy. Here it is;

**I Actually Really Love Fireworks Part 2. **

Finn embraced Blaine and Santana with a giant hug.

"How did it all go?" he questioned excitedly.

"It all went great. Everythings set up and the entertainment begins at 8pm so that should give you time to eat your meal which by the way is right here in this basket." Santana said passing Finn the basket she was carrying.

"All vegan stuff of course with a nice bottle of non-alcoholic wine because not even Puck wanted us to have to witness Rachel drunk again." Blaine chimed in.

"Thank you, you have no idea how much this means to me. To get to spend this night with Rachel and make-up for everything that has happened." Finn reached into his pocket pulling out two slips of paper." And as I promised you guys two reservations with all you can eat vouchers for Sardi's tonight. " Finn said handing the vouchers over. " The reservations are for 7pm and under the names Anderson and Lopez. I hope you guys have fun tonight as well. It is the 4th of July after all."

"Thank-you Finn. We are glad too help out. We both know what true love feels like." They all shared a smitten glance. "Now we must go I dont want Kurt or Rachel to see us. Have a great night Finn and I am sure we will hear all about it tomorrow although please spare us the details." Santana smirked.

" worry I will." Finn shut the door behind them and went to sit down and wait for Rachel.

After Finn got changed into his best tux he flicked on the news to see what was going on in New York on this amazing day of the year. He heard Rachel call out from the bathroom.

"Finn. What do I need to wear? Formal or unformal?"

"You look amazing whatever you wear Rach!"

"Finn, seriously I need to know. What are you wearing?"

"Um a Tux..." he replied nervously before getting slightly aggrivated." Seriously Rachel you just spoilt the surprise." He heard Rachel giggle from behind the bathroom door.

"Formal it is then. That's all I needed dont worry I didnt hear anything about an incredibly handsome man in a tux" she smirked from behind the closed door.

Rachel shuffled around in the bathroom for a couple more minutes and then came out wearing a beautiful red dress that fitted tightly at her hips and them flared out like a tutu skirt. It had sequins over the bottom and the sparkles reflected in her deep brown eyes.

"Wow! Rachel, you look amazing. Just the way that dress makes your eyes sparkle and..." Finn was lost for words.

"Thanks Finn. You look incredibly handsome yourself. " Rachel beamed stroking the lapels of his coat.

Rachel stood on tiptoes as she reached up to place a kiss on his lips. She was about to deepen the kiss when Finn pulled away abruptly.

"None of that Rach, If you ever actually want to get to dinner." he smirked at her.

"Well I am starving." Rachel comtemplated. "But..."

"No, Rach we are going. I have a great night planned even if I have to say so myself.

"Oh Finn Hudson I never doubted that for one minute." She smiled before grabbing his hand and walking towards the door.

Finn held Rachel's hand tightly as he lead them up a gentle hill in Central Park where he stopped them once they got the the top and spread out the picnic rug and laid down the picnic basket.

"Oh Finn this is lovely!" she gasped. " You didnt have to do all this for me."

" Yes I did. I am so sorry for all that has gone on in the last month or so and all the stress and heartache I caused you by not replying to your messages or telling you where I was. I dont know what I was thinking, but one thing I do know for sure is that I never stopped loving you. You were always on my mind from the time my eyes couldnt see you anymore when the train sped away until I followed you into the auditorium that day and heard you sing. You will forever be on my mind Rachel Berry because _I am Forever Yours, Faithfully_."

The whole time he was speaking to her he had been staring into her deep brown passionate eyes which were now overflowing with tears. He gently reached up now that he was finished what he needed to say and wiped at them with his thumb, being careful not to smudge her mascara. Before he could fully clear he face of tear stains she attached her lips to his passionatly causing him to topple backwards onto the rug and her to fall ontop of him. This sudden and clumsy connection caused them both to roll off each other giggling.

"I feel so proud." Rachel said inbetween giggles.

"Why?" Finn asked chuckling to himself. "Because your sheer passion can send me flat on my back."

"Yes." she giggled smiling. "But thats something I love about you Finn. That you are so overwhelmed by my love for you that you make me feel like a _Princess_."

"You are a princess, my princess." Finn finished as Rachel attached her lips to his once more but this time she was the one to pull away, Finn just looked at her in confusion.

"What?" she questioned." I am hungry." Finn just had to sit there and laugh at how much she sounded like him at that moment.

After finishing their delicious tofu hamburgers, they tidied up their mess and Finn got out the bottle of non-alcoholic wine pouring both of them a glass. He took a quick glance at the clock, 7:55pm perfect timing. He quickly passed Rachel a glass and propped up the pillows behind them so they could partially lean back on them and sip their sparkling grape juice.

As Finn lay there in silence with his arm around Rachel sipping his drink, he wondered what her reaction to the entertainment would be. Everyone knew Rachel hated fireworks but Finn was hopefully that tonight would be a night of concuring fears. And with him lying here by her side, arms wrapped around her he knew she would be ok. He didnt understand why she didnt like fireworks but for some reason she did, but he hoped she wouldnt be for much longer.

The clock on his iphone said 8:00pm and right on cue two fireworks exploded right infront of them, illuminating the sky. Many other followed and as Finn sat there mesmerised something went missing from between his arms.

Rachel shot to her feet as soon as the first burst of colour exploded. Fireworks! She hated Fireworks. Ever since she was a little child they had scared her so much and Finn knew that so why would he set this all up? No wonder he had been looking at his clock so often, he was waiting for this. Finn couldnt do this to her could he? Maybe that talk he had given her earlier was all lies becuase if he really wanted to make up for the past couple of months he wouldnt have done this.

In the scurry to get up and away from the fireworks Rachel had dropped her glass and now shattered glass was everywhere and she was trying not to get it stuck in her feet as she reached for the edge of the mat for her shoes which she had disgarded earlier.

"Rach, whats wrong?" Finn questioned calmly.

"You know I hate Fireworks, why would you do this to me?" Rachel screamed at him.

"I was trying to help you get over your fear. I was going to hold you here in my arms to protect you and teach you to appreciate their beauty."

"Well I dont see any beauty now and I dont want to lie with someone who would do this to me." Rachel screamed as she quickly placed on her shoes and ran off out of Central Park.

"Wait Rachel, come back I am sorry." Finn called after her but it was of no use.

He couldnt leave her out there on her own. On the 4th of July of all nights with all those parties and drunk people. He had to go after her. Finn tried to gather everything again but he realised he wasnt going to be able to run with all the picnic stuff so he opted to leave it there and come back later after he had found Rachel.

Finn sprinted around the streets of New York City. Boy Rachel could run fast when she wanted to get away from something. He just wished that she didnt have to run to get away from him. He never wanted her to run from him but he had tried to be all heroic and fail. He came to the conclusion that he just couldnt be her hero.

After running for several hours Finn was exhausted but he couldnt give up, he had to fix it. He sprinted down the dark alleyways, running into homeless people unexpectedly and apologising for his clumsiness time and time again. He tried ringing Rachel multiple times but she hadnt picked up and now he was starting to get worried. How long could she last in the city alone?

Unbeknowns to Finn, Rachel was far from danger. After running into the city streets and down a few back allyways trying to get rid of any thoughts of fireworks she had heard a familiar voice singing and ran through the back entrance into a club filled with lively and well dressed people. She was now glad Finn had decided on going formal because othewise she would have stood out by a mile.

She rounded the backstage curtain and walked into a room of dancing people. She quickly tried to mingle amongst them, acting like she belonged. She even started singing along to the familiar song.

Wait...familiar song. Where did she know it from? She turned to look up onto the stage and nearly fainted at who she saw. There dressed in an eloquent white gown was the one and only Miss Barbra Streisand. Of course thats why Rachel had recognised the song and the singing because it was her idol. She had stumbled into the one and only Barbra Streisands 4th of July party.

She couldnt believe her eyes! Immediatly all anger towards Finn was eliviated. It was destiny, fate. He had tried to act all heroic and protective and she had gotten angry at him for it but all of it had led to this and if it hadnt of been for him or his foolish thought to prove his heroism she wouldnt have gotten to even stand in the same room as Barbra Streisand.

She quickly checked her phone to see 5 missed phone calls from Finn and 10 messages. She decided to skip reading them and just replied instead. She quickly texted him that she was okay because she knew that he would be worried sick and he gave him the address of where she was and said she would meet him outside in 15 minutes. She slipped her phone away after that and noted the time. She had 15 minutes, only 15 minutes to spend with Barbra Streisand and she would count every second.

After 2 more songs Barbra gave up the mic and headed back stage. Rachel watched her leave and realised now was the chance. Luckily for Rachel she was quite short and the only guards at this place were by the front entrance. She quickly slipped behind the curtain and ran straight into Barbra herself.

"Ouch!" Rachel said before looking up, " Oh my gosh I am so sorry Barbra Streisand."

"Who are you?" Barbra questioned calmly. Good Rachel thought, at least shes not yelling for security.

"I am Miss Rachel Berry and I am a student at NYADA." Rachel beamed proudly, it sounded so good to say that to Barbra Streisand.

"Well Miss Rachel Berry from NYADA. I do not believe you were on the invite list, since I dont even know you. How did you get in?"

"Well I stumbled along the back entrance and I didnt even realise I am so sorry." Rachel said eyes filling with tears.

" Oh no its ok." Barbra said giving Rachel a small hug.

" OMG!" Rachel screamed wiping her tears. " I am so sorry I just cried in front of you! You are my idol and always have been since I was a baby girl. I loved you in Funny Girl and the first song I learnt to sing was 'Dont Rain On My Parade."

"Really? Well you must be really good if you got into NYADA. Would you like to sing it with me now?"

"Oh my that would be an honour," but then Rachel's face dropped. " But I cant?"

"Why not?"

"My fiance is waiting outside for me and I told him I wouldnt be long see we kind of had a fight and I ran off on him so I really should not keep him waiting for me he would just get more worried."

"Well why dont I go invite him in?"

"Really, you would do that?"

"Well he has to hear you sing with me doesnt he?"

"That would be the most amazing thing ever." Rachel beamed. No-one could wipe this smile off her face now.

After Barbra went and personally welcomed a very shocked Finn inside she sat him down and Barbra and Rachel performed a flawless rendition of Dont Rain on My Parade to the audiences excitement.

"You are a real star Rachel Berry. Very talented." Barbra beamed

"Thank-you. You have no ide what that means to me but now I really should get going home. It was such a dream come true to meet and sing with you."

"Pleasures all mine. Thank-you Rachel Berry. Make sure you contact me when you star in your first show. I would love to come and see it."

Rachel and Finn walked out onto the New York City streets once again.

"I am so sorry for reacting like that. I get that you were trying to help me but I just really dont like fireworks."

"No I am sorry, I was trying to be your hero and I guess It just didnt work out."

"It's amazing how it all lead to that though. I cant believe I met Barbra Streisand."

"Me neither, but you two sounded flawless babe."

"Thanks" Rachel blushed.

They walked hand in hand for a while before Rachel asked where they were going.

"Back to Central Park." Finn answered. " I left our picnic stuff there in the rush to chase after you and have to go back and get it."

"Ohh okay." Rachel smiled.

After a short walk they reached the entrance to the park and Finn noticed the time and quickened the pace.

"Why such the rush?"Rachel questioned.

"No reason, just want to get home." Finn lied.

After a reasonably long, very brisk walk back to their picnic spot Finn sighed in relief as he noticed it was only 9:55pm. 5 minutes to spare. He lay back down pulling Rachel down next to him but this time he pulled her ontop of him so she was laying on his chest.

"I thought we were going home." she questioned.

"We will. lie with me for a while" Finn replied mysteriously as Rachel lay her head on his chest, placing a blanket over them. Finn caught another glimpse of the note on top of the picnic basket from earlier that night. Remember 8pm Entertainment. Look at the sky. And 10pm if your still there was scrawled in tiny letters down the bottom.

Right on 10pm Finn placed a light kiss to Rachel's lips causing her to deepen it as fireworks once again exploded into the sky. He felt Rachel tense up at the noise and pull her head away from him. He quickly tightened the grip he had on her and placed kisses to her forehead.

"I wont let anything happen to you baby." he whispered.

"I know." She smiled back. "Because your my hero who will always protect me."

She leaned in to give him a passionate kiss and he was sure if he wasnt already on his back he soon would have been.

"You know what?" She asked pulling away once again looking up towards the colourful sky. " After tonight and all the wonderful things it has brought and will bring _**'I Actually Really Love Fireworks'"**_

He leaned in for another kiss, attaching their lips to each other. He was glad he was so glad. Mission complete, he had been her hero. She loved fireworks, _**She Actually Really Loves Fireworks.**_


End file.
